Maldição
by Sallaberry
Summary: Rarriet caminhava nas suas últimas horas como menina, logo seria mulher, ou melhor, Dumbledore já tinha marcado para o dia seguinte uma consulta com seu amigo. E logo, logo não seria nem menina, nem mulher. Inspirada em Maldito Malfoy de Rapousa, a autora


**Nome: .:: Maldição ::.**

**Autora: Matt M. P.**

**Beta: Rapousa**

**Resumo: **Rarriet caminhava nas suas últimas horas como menina, logo seria mulher, ou melhor, Dumbledore já tinha marcado para o dia seguinte uma consulta com seu amigo. E logo, logo não seria nem menina, nem mulher. Inspirada em **Maldito Malfoy **(de Rapousa), a autora, em sua imaginção depois de ler tal fic, criou um final próprio, aqui postado.

**Casal:** Darco Malfoy e Rarriet Williams/Harry Potter

**Importante:** Para entender a estória, é bom que leia Maldito Malfoy, endereço a seguir:  
http:// www.fanfiction. net/s/ 2267389/1/ (lembrar de tirar os espaços).

**Importante 2:** Slash, lemon, cenas de sexo e não recomendado para menores de 18 anos

**Disclamer:** O mundo de Harry Potter, seus personagens e colocações têm os direitos autorais de **J.K. Rowling**, Warner Bros, sua editora e afiliados. O enredo aqui empregado pertence a **Rapousa**, assim como a personagem Rarriet.

**Prólogo: **_Harry Potter é transformado em garota por algumas semanas, seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo quando Draco Malfoy se apaixona por sua versão feminina, e mais ainda quando ele corresponde tão sentimento. Boa Leitura_

**.::Maldição::.**

Rarriet caminhava nas suas últimas horas como menina, logo seria mulher, ou melhor, Dumbledore já tinha marcado para o dia seguinte uma consulta com seu amigo.

Nesse último mês, a garota descobrira várias coisas e novos sentimentos, já via o mundo com outros olhos. Mas falta uma coisa, uma coisa que para uma garota é sempre muito importante. Sua primeira vez! Rarriet estava apressada para o seu encontro noturno com o escolhido. Ela queira que fosse Rony. Como ele beijava bem... mas não queria perder sua melhor amiga, já que Rony e Hermione agora estavam namorando, seria constrangedor para o resto de sua vida e amizade com Rony. Então o escolhido foi nada mais, nada menos, que Draco Malfoy, seu "namorado" secreto dos últimos dias.  
Mione, apesar de não saber para quem a garota se produzira toda, a ajudou bastante com poções e maquiagens.

Estava linda. Rony, quando teve a oportunidade de ficar a sós com Rarriet, pediu-lhe que nunca mais voltasse a ser garoto, pois estava linda, o coração bateu forte, quase se deixou levar pelo comentário do seu primeiro amor, mas seu coração era agora secretamente apaixonado por Draco.

------------

Parada enfrente à Sala Precisa, o nervosismo a flor da pele, não sabia se esperava seu namorado ou entrava. Perdida nos seus pensamentos e nervosismo.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, DRACO MALFOY!!! Que susto!

- Se eu soubesse que você iria fazer esse escândalo, não teria chegado assim, de fininho.

- Vamos entrar antes que alguém nos veja.

Num suspiro já estavam dentro da Sala Precisa, em um beijo caliente e com urgência, as mãos de Draco se transformaram em umas dez na opinião de Rarriet. Que explorava sua boca, cada centímetro. Seus instintos procuravam o membro já saliente de seu namorado.

Draco num gesto bruto jogou Rarriet na cama, e começou a tirar a própria roupa, estática com a atitude agressiva, pouco vista nesses últimos dias, a garota apenas admirava seu "oponente" sem camisa, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida escolar.

Draco se mostrou carinhoso e a cada botão que arrancava da camisa de Rarriet, dava-lhe um beijo no colo apetitoso; quando chegou aos seios, beijando delicadamente, a menina gemia tão alto que assustou Draco, que já tinha a mão pairando sobre a saia de Rarriet. Draco parou e olhou nos olhos da garota, como se lhe pedisse permissão.

Rarriet o puxou contra seu corpo e com a mão livre foi tirando a própria saia, enquanto beijava ferozmente o pescoço de seu amado, que em poucos segundos tinha se livrado da própria roupa de baixo.

Olhando-a olhos nos olhos, Draco foi procurando a virgindade de Rarriet, devagar ele a penetrava, esta gemia, gemia muito, mas não havia penetrado nela nem a ponta. Draco muito carinhoso e preocupado, olhava nos olhos da menina procurando qualquer sentimento de dor.

Quando finalmente achou seguro, o quase-homem e a quase-mulher, entre gemidos e estocadas, apreciavam um prazer até então desconhecido. Draco segurava para não gozar, e Rarriet, apesar de sua primeira vez, já havia gozado, mais por emoção e paixão, do que puro desejo carnal.

---------

Harry acordou sentindo uma respiração calma e serena em seus cabelos, com alguns toques, sentiu o peito nu aonde adormecera. Sem abrir os olhos passou a mão em seus cabelos, que não estavam mais compridos e nem encaracolados, pela primeira vez abriu os olhos e viu seu _companheiro de longa data_ de volta a seu lugar de origem. Olhou para o amante, sorriu sentindo-se protegido pelo garoto, conjurou uma coberta, que cobriu levemente os amantes exaltados, e voltou a adormecer no peito do loiro.

-------------

Draco acordou, sentindo o leve perfume de Rarriet, e logo em seguida a pressionou contra seu peito despido. Alisava as costas nuas de sua amada, aos poucos percebendo que ela era mais magra do que lembrava, mas ossuda talvez. Draco recordava aos poucos da noite anterior, se deliciava com seu amor por Rarriet. Os olhos verdes brilhantes, sua personalidade desafiadora, ele a queria de qualquer forma. A partir de agora assumiria seu namoro, custe o que custar, pela primeira vez amava alguém de verdade. Não recusaria a nenhum problema que assolasse Rarriet, esse pensamento cada vez mais incômodo, o perseguia há dias.

-------------

Harry acordou sentindo as mãos de Draco passeando pelas suas costas.

Logo lembrou que não estava mais na forma de Rarriet. Levantou da cama de supetão, atrás de sua varinha.

- Bom dia, meu amor - resmungava Draco, que ainda não tinha aberto os olhos.  
Harry rapidamente colocou as calças de Draco e apontou a varinha a este, embora o namoro, os dois ainda eram inimigos mortais.

Draco abriu os olhos e viu a sua frente um homem, procurava desesperadamente Rarriet pelo quarto escuro.

- Bom dia, meu amor - respondeu Harry, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- O que você faz aqui? Cadê a Rarriet? Você não estava no St. Mun... - Draco perdeu a voz no instante seguinte.

Agora as coisa se encaixavam, porque Rarriet era tão parecida com Harry, porque Harry foi para St. Mungus, porque Rarriet era uma aluna de intercâmbio, porque tinha os olhos verdes tão lindos.

- Então a maldição funcionou? - Draco levantou atrás da própria varinha, sem nem mesmo lembrar que estava totalmente nu.

- Então foi seu pai quem lançou a maldição em mim? - Harry tremia de raiva estava diante do homem que ele amava. Ele teria coragem de lançar um feitiço? (**N/A:** ou todos!)

- Eu achei que não ia funcionar! - Draco estava sem expressão, via-se medo nos seus olhos. Seu coração dizia que apesar de Rarriet ser Harry o amava do mesmo jeito, sentia agora uma atração especial pelo peito despido de Harry, mas aquilo, aquilo...

- Então foi você que lançou a maldição!? Malfoy eu juro que...

Harry não sabia mais se poderia atacar Draco, alguma coisa o impedia. Ele não sabia o porquê.

- Então... então... nós... nós... fizemos aquilo?

A razão dos dois ainda não acreditava que eles haviam se amado loucamente há poucas horas; Draco se sentia traído por si mesmo e Harry culpava os hormônios femininos de Rarriet.

- Malfoy se chegar mais perto, eu te amaldiçoou pel... - a voz de Harry praticamente morreu, sem nunca completar aquela frase.

Draco tentaria ainda entender o que acontecera, Harry ainda queria saber o que fizera, mas logo suas mentes estavam vazias. Em um beijo quase mortal, os dois se enroscavam na cama.Harry e Draco sentiam-se estranhos com o sentimento que os abalara nos últimos minutos. Um desejava o outro na sua forma masculina, mas o que chocava era, também, que se sentiam homens, nenhum sentimento afeminado os corria. Harry massageava a região glútea de seu amado, Draco já não estranhava mais a situação, agora se deliciava com a boca e o corpo de Harry Potter.

Antes era a selvageria, agora prevalecia o carinho. O beijo era mais calmo e doce. As mãos acariciavam, e não mais arranhavam.

Draco que antes passava a mão pelo peito de Harry/Rarriet, agora descia até as calças, onde um volume, quase estourava, o desejo de tocar, beijar, morder, lamber o moreno, tomara conta de Draco Malfoy. Ele já não tinha mais controle sobre seus movimentos.

Draco queria abrir o zíper, querendo logo beijar, acariciar, mas Harry não o soltava. O loiro sentia seu botão rosado ser pressionado, um arrepio seguido de um gemido de prazer. Não deixou dúvidas a seu amado, Harry começou a beijar o pescoço de Draco, o deitando de bruços, Draco gemia de prazer só de pensar nos próximos instantes. O moreno acariciava as costas de seu amante, lambia, mordia; Draco já implorava pelo membro do homem de sua vida...

--------------

- Meu amor, já amanheceu. - o loiro apaixonado tentava acordar Harry.

Este sentiu o rosto ser acariciado, tanto pelo seu amado como pelos primeiros raios de sol da manhã.

Harry mal abrira os olhos e Draco já o beijava levemente nos lábios. Por algum tempo os dois se olhavam, no começo mais por medo, mas logo em seguida em seus olhos brilhava a paixão, e no coração batia o amor.

Harry sentou lentamente na cama, ainda olhando nos olhos de Draco, tocando levemente o rosto do loiro, aproximando-o para um beijo que selou o carinho e o amor dos dois.

Draco tentava descobrir em que tipo de lugar eles estavam, o quarto era escuro e mal cuidado, um guarda-roupas velho, a penteadeira, que um dia foi bonita e a cama, que parecia que fora quebrada e consertada várias vezes, haviam panos roxos e bordôs atirados por todos os cantos. O loiro reconheceu a muito custo a foto que habitava o criado-mudo... Lembrou-se da noite em que conheceu a mulher do porta-retrato.  
**  
Flashback de Draco**

- Lucius, boa noite, achei que não o veria até semana que vem, já que Desireé está viajando; não me diga que ela volta hoje e não me avisou? - falava uma mulher, com um grande copo de Uísque de Fogo.

- Não minha cara, vim trazer meu filho para virar homem. - num instante a mulher percebeu a presença de Draco com onze anos - Depois de amanhã ele estará indo para Hogwarts. Talvez Elizabeth possa atender Draco?

- Lucius, seu garoto é lindo como o pai, e tem a mesma cara de assustado quando você entrou aqui a primeira vez antes de ir para Hogwarts...

Draco não agüentava mais aquela história, sempre tivera nojo e ódio de seu pai, mas agora desprezo como nunca sentira antes. Logo o loiro foi levado pela mulher para um quarto.

- Querido, está é Alethes, você sabe o que fazer Alethes, cuide bem dele, é o único herdeiro dos Malfoy's

**Fim do Flashback**

Draco saiu rápido da cama, assustando o moreno, lembrando que seu pai nunca saberia que ele passou a noite conversando com a cortesã.

Carinhosamente cobriu o moreno com a colcha da cama, vestiu as próprias calças, e puxou o outro para fora da Sala Precisa, o loiro agora desejaria uma sala apropriada para o seu amor.

Quando Harry entrou de novo na sala teve uma grande surpresa, o ambiente claro, na parede oposta uma cama muito confortável, no meio, uma mesa com um apetitoso café de manhã, no canto vestes para os dois amantes, da Grifinória e Sonserina, e uma porta, que ele imaginava ser um banheiro.

Draco logo entrara e se vestia, Harry ainda parado na entrada admirava a beleza e simplicidade do desejo do loiro.

- Entrar Pott...,ah, quero dizer, Harry... vamos tomar café.

- Você pensou em tudo isso? E até vestes pra mim? Draco, você não existe. - o sorriso e a felicidade pareciam que nunca iriam deixar o rosto do moreno.

- Vem, os ovos e o bacon estão deliciosos.

- Humm. Prova esse walfer. - disse Harry colocando o walfer dentro da boca do amante.

- Deliciosos. – disse Draco - Harry? O que você acha que vai acontecer agora? – ele tinha tanto medo da resposta do que Harry de responde-la.

- Não sei. Só sei que TE AMO - o moreno se assustou com a própria frase, e Draco se engasgou, mesmo sabendo que sentia o mesmo por Harry.

- Eu também te amo. Meu amor. - respondeu Draco depois de alguns segundos.

Boa parte da manhã foi gasta em risos e beijos.

------------

Já iria dar onze horas da manhã. O moreno lembrou da reunião com o diretor da escola e de seu amigo Rony Weasley.

- Draco, preciso ver o Dumbledore. – disse Harry tentando ajeitar desesperadamente a gravata.

- Meu amor, fica mais um pouco, hoje é sábado, podemos passar o dia juntos, só eu e você.

- Desculpa, doninha linda, mas eu já tinha essa visita marcada há alguns dias. - falava o moreno enquanto via a cara um pouco contrariada do loiro. - Mas se você desmarcar com Rarriet podemos ir juntos a Hogsmeade! – disse Harry se dirigindo a porta

- HARRY POTTER!

- O que? – perguntou Harry sem entender o berro de Draco.

- Se você sair por essa porta sem me dar um beijo, eu juro.. eu juro...!

- Que faz o quê? - perguntou Harry depois de descolar os lábios de um longo e gostoso beijo.

-------------

Draco ainda ficou algum tempo na sala, lembrando e planejando o futuro com Harry. Ele não sabia como seria a reação de sua família, nem de Hogwarts inteira, mas esconder seu amor por Harry não estava em seus planos. A guerra já estava declarada, agora finalmente encontrava seu lado, o lado de Harry, seu pai o mataria. Em seus sonhos, ele viveria para salvar seu amado do Lord das Trevas.

Draco tomou um longo banho ainda na Sala Precisa antes de tomar o rumo para Sonserina.

-----------

Harry sentou em frente ao diretor, em sua sala.

- Então Harry, você já sabe como voltou a ser menino? - perguntou Dumbledore com um belíssimo sorriso.

- Ainda não pensei sobre isso professor. – respondeu ele corando - Mas já sei quem rogou o feitiço, foi Draco Malfoy.

- Isso eu já sabia desde a primeira vez que Rarriet botou os pés no Salão Principal. O jeito como Malfoy se encantou por ela.

Harry fez uma cara de que não entendeu nada, como Dumbledore poderia saber que era Draco que lhe jogara a maldição? O diretor percebendo que Harry estava confuso, continuou.

- A Maldição da Herança, como é popularmente conhecida, sempre foi usada para alguém que se casaria só para receber a herança, ou para assumir poder. Mas ela conserva uma característica peculiar. Harry?

- Mas então porque Malfoy, me amaldiçoou? Se ela é usada para roubar heranças...

- Isso só Malfoy pode responder, e garanto que agora vocês são muito íntimos. - o diretor não gostava de se meter na vida particular de seus alunos, mas para explicar a Harry, ele teria que mostrar que sabia tudo sobre seu romance com o garoto, como Rarriet, e agora como Harry.

O moreno estava corado, não conseguia olhar para Dumbledore.

- Harry, eu sei que para você estar aqui como garoto, Rarriet perdeu a virgindade ontem à noite. - nesse instante Harry queria sumir, corando mais ainda. - E que foi com Malfoy. A maldição tem essa curiosidade, se você lança ela em alguém, que lá no fundo do seu coração, você gosta de alguma maneira,digamos... amorosa, as duas pessoas envolvidas terão um destino juntas.

- Mas que tipo de destino professor? - perguntou o garoto ainda sem entender.

- O destino do amor, você e Malfoy agora são enamorados um pelo outro, não o culpe por isso, porque ele só adiantou, e muito, o que viria a acontecer um dia.

- Professor...

- Sim, Harry?

- E o seu amigo?

- Ele ficou satisfeito por Malfoy ter quebrado a maldição. Ainda mais porque seu experimento não deu muito certo. Acho que o cachorro dele vai ter filhotes, senão me engano.

- O que o senhor vai dizer sobre Rarriet?

- Que ela deixou um grande abraço para todos e que teve que voltar às pressas para sua casa na América. – disse Dumbledore concluindo o assunto - Harry, Malfoy deve estar esperando ansiosamente você no Salão Principal, e Rony e Hermione devem estar preocupados com o sumiço desde ontem de noite de Rarriet.

- Sim, professor. - disse Harry se levantando, saindo e tomando logo em seguida o rumo para a Grifinória.

-----------

Rony já não sabia o que inventar para Mione, ela não parava de perguntar onde Rarriet estava. E de trinta em trinta segundos perguntava porque Harry não mandava nenhuma notícia. O ruivo já quase contara que Rarriet era Harry, mas não podia trair o melhor amigo.

- Harry, você voltou!!! Porque não escreveu? Eu e o Rony estávamos muito preocupados. - Harry olhou para Rony rindo, enquanto este ainda o olhava com cara de tédio.

- Tás me devendo uma, a Mione não parou de falar da Rarriet. Porque você voltou!? Era tão linda como Rarriet... - dizia o ruivo entre um tom divertido e cansando.

- Rony, como o Harry pode saber de Rarriet, se ele nem a conheceu!? - Mione olhava para os dois garotos que agora riam muito. - O que aconteceu que vocês não me contaram?

- Mione, depois eu te conto tudo, mas agora vamos almoçar. Não se preocupe com Rarriet ela esta muito "bem" agora. Melhor do que nunca. - a garota ficou sentada ainda tentando entender algo.

- Vamos, Mione. – disse Rony puxando a garota da cadeira.

- Draco, está me esperando

- Quê? - falaram os dois juntos.

- Tá, tá... depois do almoço eu conto tudo.

----------

Harry caminhava para o almoço com um sorriso de lado a lado no seu rosto, seguido de olhares inquisitórios de seus amigos.

Draco olhava a todo segundo para a porta do Salão Principal, a procura de Harry, nos últimos minutos tinha desistido, e brincava com a comida, até que um burburinho na mesa e no salão chamara-no a atenção. Harry havia voltado de St. Mungos, era o que todos falavam.

----------

Era o dia perfeito, nunca os dois amantes foram tão felizes, isto era o que vinha aos pensamentos do novo casal de Hogwarts.

Na volta de Hogsmeade, que tinha sido perfeita como tudo naquele dia, foram recebidos por uma Profª McGonagall muito severa, esperando para avisa-los sobre uma nova visita a Dumbledore.

- Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Potter? – disse ela indicando as duas cadeiras a frente da mesa.

Dumbledore ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo observando os dois amantes, que nem foi notado. Aquela história de felizes para sempre que tinha contado mais cedo para Harry era só até o efeito das primeiras 24h passarem, agora seria uma conversa decente para o acontecimento.

- Pois bem, eu os chamei aqui porque temos que tratar sobre sua detenção Sr. Malfoy. Apesar de ter ficado tudo bem e a situação resolvida... O efeito de paixonite, vai passar talvez na próxima meia hora, e então vocês voltarão à sua razão, e não quero vocês dois duelando pelos corredores. - acrescentou o diretor seríssimo, e não acreditando que os dois o ouviam, pois esse era o efeito da pequena "brincadeira", perder a razão, perder o medo, perder-se nos braços do outro.

Uma hora depois, como previsto, um Potter e um Malfoy encontravam-se muito irritados um com o outro.

The End

**Explicação da Maldição da Herança:** é uma maldição muito vingativa, mas o coração de quem a lança tem que ser puro ódio. Magia das Trevas muy avançada. Efeito: transformar a vítima em seu sexo oposto, se o feiticeiro que executa tiver os dons necessários.

**_.Efeito COLATERAL_** : se o bruxo não tiver os dons necessário, a perca da razão é inevitável e às vezes há distorção dos fatos, tendo a possibilidade de pequeno sentimento AMOROSO entre o agressor e a vítima, o efeito será de paixão, seguida da quebra da maldição no primeiro coito, e paixão fulminante nas 24h seguinte, tendo a possibilidade de não pensar em seus atos ou simplesmente ignora-los. MUITO CUIDADO FEITIÇO MUY PERIGOSO.

* * *

Alethes (nome da cortesã) : Alético adj. Diz-se das modalidades lógicas segundo as quais proposições são consideradas não apenas como verdadeiras ou falsas, mas também como necessárias, contingentes, possíveis e impossíveis.

Aletologia s. f. (Do gr. _Alethes_, verdadeiro + _logos_, tratado.) Discurso, tratado sobre a verdade.

----------------- **N/A:** -----------------

**N/A:** Pois é, né? Estou aqui, essa foi a primeira fic que escrevi, bem... + ou - isso, ela me veio a cabeça depois de ler **Maldito Malfoy, **fiquei umas três noite pensando em como o Harry voltaria a ser garoto, num surto de inspiração me veio isso _(aponta para cima)_, Ela é basicamente escrita como Harry e Dray veêm os acontecimentos das últimas 24h de Harry como garota, que dizer quase sem nexo algum.

Ah, tenho que agradecer muito, muito mesmo a Rapousa, por além de me dar autorização, também betou a fic (fique lisonjeada com tal coisa). Sem mais delongas, beijinhos, bye bye...

----------------- **N/B:** -----------------

**N/B: **Bem... de fato é um pouco estranho betar um final que alguém escreveu para a sua própria fic... confuso não XD? É, eu sei... bem, eu escrevi _Maldito Malfoy_, a fic que inspirou essa aqui, que na verdade seria um final criado pela Matt M. P., já que eu não atualizo a minha fanfic há um século (falta de inspiração é foda!), sendo assim ela aparentemente ainda não tinha um final criado por mim, por isso a Matt M. P. criou o final dela, e tipo, eu resolvi betar esse final. Bem, acho que agora deve ficar um pouco mais claro porque é...uhn, interessante eu betar essa fic, até porque esse é meu primeiro trabalho como beta XP

Pra quem não sabe (fazendo o próprio jabá), eu sou a **Rapousa**, qualquer coisa, é só procurar por mim no meu nick é único, não há outro igual ;D

**N/A 2 :** Uma forcinha, não faz mal a ninguém, né? Aqui vai o link do **Profile da Rapousa:**

http / www. fanfiction. net/ u/758219/ (lembrar de tirar os espaços).


End file.
